


on cloud nine

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Riding, Voyeurism, cam sex, kind of, oh god I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Sometimes they have great sex. Sometimes they have not-so-great sex. Sometimes they have sex that accidentally gets live streamed to 12k people.





	on cloud nine

**Author's Note:**

> massive thanks to [Amethyst](http://amethysthollis.tumblr.com) for the beta!
> 
> written for phandomficfests trope subversion flash fest with a twist on public sex

Dan opens the front door with relief. He loves being home, he loves getting home, and he loves getting home after a boring day at work. He drops his bag by the front door and leaves his shoes on top of one another. That’s future Dan’s problem, cleaning the only nice shoes he has. He takes off his suit jacket and leaves it on the hanger, because he can’t deal with both the shoes and the jacket being messy.

He finds Phil in the office, as always. He’s wearing headphones as he’s editing on the desktop. Not the wisest idea, in case someone gets into the apartment, but it’s pretty fucking great for Dan. Phil’s so immersed in the project he’s working on that he forgets about time. Dan sneaks up behind him, thankful for those noise cancelling headphones, and presses a kiss on the back of Phil’s neck. He jumps, yanking the wire from the computer.

“You fucker!” He puts his hand on his heart. 

Dan laughs. It’s a silly little thing he does pretty much after every work day. It always amuses him that Phil still gets scared and that he never learns. 

“Sorry,” he leans in to kiss him, but Phil takes a step back, pouting.

“Gotta restart my heart first.”

Dan rolls his eyes. He’s dramatic, but so is his boyfriend. “Better?” he asks after a few seconds.

“Yeah.” He smiles at him, the beautiful beaming smile reserved for Dan. “Hi, babe.”

“Hey yourself.” Dan kisses him, this time properly. Phil moans into the kiss, but Dan doesn’t mind. Quite the opposite, in fact. “What’s for dinner?”

“Whatever you order.”

“Pizza, it is.”

 

An hour later, they’re spread out on the sofa in front of the telly. There are two family-sized pizzas in front of them. That’s dinner and breakfast sorted. Phil flips through the channels before opening Netflix; by the time he settles on  _ The Good Place _ , Dan is already on his second slice.

“You’re hogging all the sauces,” he says as he tries to grab a garlic and herb dip off of Dan’s chest.

“Don’t dip-shame me.” He hands him a small tube, making sure he makes Phil’s hand as greasy as possible. “How’s the editing going?”

They’re rewatching the show, so they can talk about their days. This is Dan’s favourite part, the part he looks forward to most in the middle of a meeting. Next to Phil on their ancient sofa, in front of the telly while stuffing their faces. He loves hearing about Phil’s day, about the crazy and funny videos he watched while procrastinating, the sequences in the edit, or the weird emails he gets. He loves hearing about the smallest parts because he loves Phil’s voice.

“Eh, it’s a boring project. Not the nicest, either.”

“Is it the fungal cream one?”

Phil visibly cringes as he nods. “Can we not? How was your day?”

“So boring. Did you know that, as a paralegal, the most important part of my day is when I go to Starbucks to get my lunchtime coffee instead of the break room?”

“We’re living the life, babe.”

“We sure are.”

They don’t talk after that. They just laugh at the jokes in the next two episodes as most of the pizza is consumed. Then they turn the TV off, put away the leftovers and wash up.

When they finish, Dan’s phone chimes. “It’s starting in five minutes.” He hands Phil a glass of Ribena.

“The laptop is already set up.” He smiles excitedly.

By the time they get cosy, the chatroom is filling up. Dan sees names he recognises, but he doesn’t really like the chat. It’s all annoying messages and they get distracting pretty easily. So he mutes the chat and maximises the video. It’s still black, apart from the neat blue and white logo of the website saying ‘Cloud 9’.

Phil’s pressed next to him, hips, thighs and knees. His arm is around Dan’s shoulder, playfully teasing Dan’s upper arm, where it’s not covered by his T-shirt. Dan’s hand is on Phil’s thigh, very slowly making his way upwards.

He loves this weekly tradition. There’s something exciting about it, but also familiar. They’ve been doing this for a while and it’s now part of their weekly routine. He likes that it’s almost taboo, but it’s theirs. It doesn’t feel like cheating, because it isn’t. Phil likes it just as much as Dan does. Sometimes they don’t even wait for it to end. It’s not about getting new ideas or because their sex life is boring. 

He knows they don’t watch it to ‘spice up’ things. The plain, vanilla sex (as in no porn star performances) they have is pretty mind blowing most of the times. There are occasions when the planets aren’t aligned properly, but the sex they normally have is great. They just like this, because this is all about spending their time together.

Sure, it’s with thousands of other people watching two guys have sex, but oh well.

The livestream starts. Whoever the two men are, they’re already kissing. The one on top grinds his hips and Dan hears Phil take a sharp breath. They’re kissing passionately and without the pretence of porn. That’s why he likes this website: the most exhibitionistic of couples can stream themselves having sex as it happens to the most voyeuristic.

Phil gets closer, close enough for Dan to feel his breath on his neck. He’s still caressing his arm absentmindedly as he watches the events fold out. For some reason, Dan’s not in the mood to watch the stream. He’s been looking forward to it all week, but now, he’d rather just watch Phil get worked up.

He is gorgeous by default. But when he’s watching a couple of strangers make out and engage in foreplay, he gets a hundred times hotter. His cock is already pressing against the dark blue of his joggers. Dan can’t help but push the heel of his palm against his own, already swelling penis.

It works - for a while. There are moans, sighs and sounds of clothes being torn. Dan hears kisses, some sloppier and wetter. But he’s watching Phil, beautiful, sexy and delicious Phil and he doesn’t care about the livestream anymore. He turns towards Phil, sitting cross legged. 

“Kiss me,” he breathes, but his mouth is already on Phil’s. He’s eagerly kisses him back, pushing his fingers into Dan’s hair. Something knocks against the bridge of Dan’s nose; it’s Phil’s glasses, sliding down from the sweat. Dan giggles and takes the glasses off throwing it somewhere. Future Phil can find it. “Fuck, Phil,” he sighs as he moves his hand to Dan’s throat. Phil smiles against his lips before kissing him again, so passionately it would knock Dan off of his feet if he was standing.

After a couple of seconds they move so that Dan is sitting on Phil’s lap, straddling his hips. His legs are on either side of him, holding himself close. He can feel the bulge of Phil’s dick against his ass; it’s semi-hard, but it’s already giving Dan ideas. He moves his ass, rubbing Phil’s erection. He moans into the kiss, sending vibrations down on Dan’s spine.

Phil pulls away for a few seconds. He brushes Dan’s hair from his sweaty forehead and looks at him sweetly and longingly. There’s a permanent smirk on his lips, the one that’s so bloody sexy and the one that makes Dan almost come in his pants. Then they’re kissing again. It’s hot and steamy, almost rough. Dan wants it badly and so does Phil. They’ve been together long enough to know Phil’s desperate, but so is he.

Dan grazes his teeth against Phil’s lower lip, sucking it. His hand his on Phil’s neck and back, holding him close. He loves kissing him, it’s the best drug he’s ever had. He kisses along his jaw, towards his right ear. He spends a couple of seconds kissing the sensitive skin underneath his ear before moving onto his earlobe, biting it softly.

He hears some quiet chiming noise in the background, but it’s short enough for him not to care. There’s only Phil, and his magical lips and his wonderful hands. They’re in Dan’s hair, then on his his throat, just holding it there lightly. He shudders, but it’s a good one.

“Take this off, yeah?” Phil says, tugging at the bottom of Dan’s shirt, but the next minute he’s already taking his own off. Dan takes it off, throwing on the floor. Phil looks at him, hunger in his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful.” 

He presses his hand against Dan’s, now naked, stomach. He moves it upwards, towards his left nipple. He teases it for a couple of seconds before moving onto the next one. Dan lets his head tip backwards as he enjoys Phil’s fingers, working him up. He can’t help but moan loudly when he leans down to run his tongue on his collarbones. Then he kisses the base of his throat, then upwards, his Adam’s apple, then  it’s his jaws and chin and it’s Dan’s lips. His hands are in Dan’s curls again, slightly tugging.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dan says against Phil’s lips, “like this. I want to ride you.”

“God, please.” 

The thought of Phil’s beautifully long and thick buried deep inside him almost makes him come. He can never get enough of that. 

They quickly get rid of the joggers and boxers and Dan’s back in Phil’s lap. The chiming noise returns, but Dan doesn’t care. Phil’s now hard cock is pressing against his thigh, but more importantly, Phil is touching Dan’s with featherlight strokes. It’s enough to get him worked up and he feels he could come any second just by Phil’s light touches. He grabs Phil’s upper arm, squeezing it.

“I don’t wanna come yet.” It’s hard to say it, because Phil’s hand feels fucking amazing. “Lube, next to the laptop.”

Phil reaches to the coffee table. He frowns at something, but when Dan kisses his temple and cheeks softly, it’s all forgotten. He bites into his earlobe again, this time on the other side. Phil turns back towards him with a grin. He pours a bit of lube into his palm, lathering his fingers. Dan moves a bit so Phil can work him open. He reaches behind Dan, running his fingers up and down between his cheeks, fingers lightly grazing against his hole.

They had sex last night, so it doesn’t take long. But Dan uses that time to kiss Phil, because he knows he likes it when it’s all breathy and moany. It’s a bit awkward as well, with Phil not reaching properly, but it gets the job done. Dan uses his hands to get Phil ready, stroking him just a bit.

At first, it’s one finger, moving in and out, loosening the muscles. It’s nowhere near his prostate, but that’s okay; he wants Phil’s dick to do that. He adds another finger, scissoring lightly. Dan moans and he has to pull away from the kiss because he can’t breathe.

“You okay?” Phil asks softly, still moving his fingers.

Dan only nods. He kisses Phil again, but it’s quite hard when he’s on the verge of falling apart. Phil adds another finger, moving in and out of Dan’s ass. It feels bloody amazing and he needs Phil, right about now. 

“I’m ready,” he says with a breath.

Phil pulls his hand away. He pours a bit more lube on his hand, lathering his dick in the liquid. Dan lifts his hips; Phil kisses his chest and his stomach while Dan is like that. With Phil’s guidance, he slowly sinks back down. He’s holding onto Phil as he takes his cock, slowly bottoming out. Dan moans as he gets used to Phil. They stay still for a second. Phil brushes Dan’s fringe away from his forehead and smiles at him. “All good?” It’s all soft and perfect, like Dan wants it to be right now.

“Yeah.”

He kisses Phil as he moves his hips, rolling them forwards. They both moan into the kiss, the friction blissfully amazing. Phil’s holding him by the waist, letting Dan take control. They didn’t really have foreplay, which Dan doesn’t mind because he was eager to have Phil inside him, but he wants to make this part last. He wants to take his time riding Phil.

Now the kisses are slow and sweet. They’re not in a hurry, they have all the time in the world. Sometimes it’s dirty and rough, sometimes it’s romantic and passionate. Sometimes, it’s a bit of both. Now, it’s slow and great and everything Dan could ever want. 

He keeps moving his hips as he kisses Phil. It’s a bit awkward because of the position, but Dan loves riding Phil. He lifts himself up before sinking down and repeats the movement. It’s not a lot, he’s not fit enough to do more. But Dan’s moaning and Phil’s moaning. The kiss gets sloppier and sloppier as they start to lose control. 

Then, as Dan moves his hips more, up and down, forwards and backwards, rolling and taking as much as he can, he leans forward, biting into Phil’s shoulder. He’s eager to feel more of Phil inside him. He can’t take it, he definitely needs more.

“Fuck slow,” he kisses Phil’s lips, with more vigour, feeling needy. “Fuck me, please.”

He doesn’t have to ask twice. “Move,” Phil’s whispers. Dan moves with a whine, as Phil pulls out. He guides him to his knees and he gets behind him, kneeling on the sofa as well. He presses a kiss on the base of his spine as he’s massaging Dan’s cheek. “Still good?”

“Please,” Dan begs.

Then, he feels Phil’s cock against his hole and he slowly pushes inside again, hitting all the right spots. He stays still for a second, putting his hand on Dan’s hips, while he gets used to the stretch. “Fuck, Dan,” he breathes, pressing a kiss on Dan’s shoulder blade.

He starts moving with Dan matching his movement. It’s slow and a perfect build-up but it still feels bloody amazing. Phil is squeezing the soft tissue on his hips. Dan, holding himself with one arm, he uses his other hand to reach between his legs, wanking himself with the same steady motion, but it’s too little. It’s fine for a minute as Phil slowly moves in and out, rolling his hips ever so slightly, but he’s eager for more.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Faster, please!” He reaches back to put his hand on Phil’s hand.

Phil obliges. His thrusts get rougher, more primal. Dan tries to keep himself together for a while because he really wants this to last. But he pounds into Dan, fucking him senseless. Hearing Phil’s deep and breathy moans, feeling Phil inside him gets him close to the edge. He feels the burning sensation in his stomach and his limbs, his ecstasy waiting to burst. He squeezes the base of this cock, but it’s too little too late: he comes all over his hand and the couch with loud moans, flying high above the clouds as the blissfulness takes over.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil moans, his voice deeps as he keeps moving in and out of Dan.

He’d fall if Phil wasn’t holding him steady. Dan’s already blown to pieces, but Phil keeps going. It almost gets too much, every inch of him is sore with euphoria.  He’s spent, his dick is twitching with every thrust Phil makes, but it’s oh so good. Then Phil stills and comes inside Dan with a loud groan, Dan’s name on his lips.

He almost topples on top of Dan, but manages to stay upright, just until he pulls out. Then he falls on the sofa, taking Dan with him, holding him close. Ruined sofa be damned. Those Ikea bastards are built to last and the cover is washable. 

They ride their high together; coming off of it takes a couple of minutes, until the haze of bliss and euphoria disappears. Dan’s ear is pressed into Phil’s chest, he hears the strong  _ ba bumps  _ of his heart. Phil holds Dan and Dan is clinging onto Phil. He loves post-sex cuddles; no matter how rough and dirty the sex is, the cuddles always turn it into what it really is about: their never-fading love.

After a couple of minutes, Dan giggles. He’s feeling high, the force of his orgasm still rushing through his veins. He kisses Phil’s jawline and his neck.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil says finally, reaching underneath Dan’s jaw to kiss him. It’s sweet and short, both of them feeling like jelly. “Can’t believe we missed the stream.”

“You complaining?”

Phil shakes his head, smiling. “No.”

Then the chiming sound is there again. He’s finally not distracted so he can investigate. He looks at his laptop, only to see his own face. It’s not the reflection though; the backlight is on and he’s greeted by the familiar interface of the cam sex website. The chat is up as well as a viewer count. He knows enough that viewer count is only available for streamers. He can see the chat going crazy; it’s pretty fast but he can catch a couple of lines:  _ ‘fuck that was hot’  _ and ‘ _ more pls’. _

With horror, he closes the lid quickly. “What’s going on?”

Dan doesn’t say anything. His throat is dry and he can’t breathe. A voice in his head however keeps saying to talk to Phil. “I think…” He says finally, but it’s not louder than a whisper. “I think 12 thousand people just watched us have sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> like/reblog the fic [here](http://outphan.tumblr.com/post/176386349974/on-cloud-9)!


End file.
